gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Alderney City
Alderney City is a major city in the State of Alderney. The city itself is located in the middle of the greater metropolitan area and appears to serve as the central business district. It is bordered by Panhandle Road in the north (Leftwood), the West River in the east, Babbage Drive in the southwest (Berchem), and Roebuck Rd in the south (Normandy and Acter). The city itself has six boroughs; Westdyke, Leftwood, Acter, Berchem, Normandy and Tudor. It is currently the only urban area seen in the State of Alderney unless future Grand Theft Auto titles return to expand the state. Alderney City is the urban center of Alderney, considered as Alderney's biggest and most dense city, with a population of approximately 300,000. It can be divided into three distinct areas: Downtown, Koreatown, and Riverside. Downtown is made up of towering skyscrapers of offices and high rise apartments buildings, such as the National Newark Building, large commercial shopping areas and high rise apartment buildings. Koreatown is a small area that mainly runs along Hubbard Ave., and is home to many of Alderney City's Korean residents and businesses such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. Riverside is located along the coast of the West River, giving an amazing view of Algonquin from the area. It is a lot like the downtown half, containing offices, high-rises, and other large buildings. The Italian Mafia, specifically the Ancelotti Family, Pavano Family, and Pegorino Family, control the area. The Korean Mob has a heavy gang influence in northern Alderney City, and the Spanish Lords hang around in southern Alderney City. Alderney city is a diverse place with a mix of people from all races. the majority are Caucasians, Koreans, and Latinos (mostly made up of Mexicans, Domincans and Puerto Ricans) and there are also African-Americans. Most of the city blocks are not in a grid format like Algonquin. Points of Interest *1 PATH Plaza *1180 Raymond Blvd *Alderney City Safehouse *Alderney City Electrical Substation *Alderney Ferry Terminal *Alderney Museum *Exchange Place Center *Harborside Plaza 10 *International Online Unlimited *Kakagawa Building *LCPA Jetty *National Newark Building *RON Building Businesses *Alderney Laundromat *Auto Eroticar Dealership *Fan Dang *Gaulle *Greasy Joe's Cafe *Lombank *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box *Pill-Pharm *Ranch *Schlongberg Sachs *Tinkle *Thor Toys *Thrush Boy Pharmacy *Total Bankers Influences Alderney City contains elements of Newark (New Jersey's largest city), Jersey City (New Jersey's second largest city and where Alderney City's namesake is derived from), Trenton (New Jersey's capital) and Fort Lee (The Korean Influence seen in some areas). A lot of the buildings in Alderney City are landmarks taken from the Downtown & Ironbound Districts of Newark, along with landmarks taken from the Downtown & Journal Square Districts of Jersey City. Fort Lee is a town with a large Korean population and is actually located far north of both Jersey City & Newark, but reasons for including it within Alderney City is mainly because the George Washington Bridge, being remodeled as the Hickey Bridge in GTA IV starts in Fort Lee. This fact must have been considered by the map artists and programmers and created Koreatown within Alderney City to act as Fort Lee. Landmarks * 10 Exchange Place (Exchange Place Center) – Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located along the riverside of the West River, at Rand Avenue and Asahara Road. * 3 Second Avenue (Harborside Plaza 10) – Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located along the riverside of the West River, at Rand Avenue. * 744 Broad Street (National Newark Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Boyden Avenue and Koresh Square. * 1 Riverfront Plaza (Newark Legal Center) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as International Online Unlimited, it is located along the riverside, at Rand Avenue and Applewhite Street. * 1180 Raymond Boulevard (Eleven 80) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Lyndon Avenue and Myung Street. * 1 PATH Plaza (Journal Square Transportation Center) - Located in Jersey City, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Lyndon Avenue and Boyden Avenue. * 60 Park Place (Military Park Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Schlongberg Sachs building, it is located on Asahara Road, nearby Babbage Drive. * 114-116 Market Street – Located in Newark, New Jersey. In game, the building is located on Hubbard Avenue. * 745-755 Broad Street (Prudential Plaza Building) – Located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Kakagawa Building, it is located on Myung Street, nearby the Berchem borders. * 520 Broad Street (Washington Square Conference Center) - Also known as the IDT Building and located in Newark, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the RON Building, it is located along Asahara Road. * 1 Hudson Place (Erie Lackawanna Ferry Terminal) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. Depicted in game as the Alderney Ferry Terminal it is located near the entrance of the Booth Tunnel, just of Asahara Road and Rand Avenue. * New Jersey State House – Located in Trenton, New Jersey. Depicted in the game as the Alderney State House. Just off Jonestown Avenue and Applewhite Street. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Alderney City are: *Applewhite Street *Asahara Road *Bedrock Street *Bowline *Boyden Avenue *Koresh Square *Catskill Avenue *Hubbard Avenue *Jonestown Avenue *Keneckie Avenue *Lockowski Avenue *Lyndon Avenue *Mahesh Avenue *Myung Street *Rael Avenue *Rand Avenue *Roebuck Road Highways * Plumber's Skyway The Plumbers Skyway can be entered or exited from the intersection of Boyden Ave and Asahara Road, in the center of Alderney City. The skyway ends here where the elevated highway descends back to ground, or starts from the ground and elevates if taken from the entrance. Bridges * Hickey Bridge The Hickey Bridge can be accessed from Alderney City from the Rand Ave Intersection which sits along the borders of Alderney City and Leftwood. Tunnels * Booth Tunnel Alderney's end of the Booth Tunnel can only be accessed in Alderney City along Asahara Road. Taking the Booth Tunnel from Alderney City will take you to Liberty City in GTA IV, coming out of the tunnel onto Frankfort Avenue within the Star Junction, Westminster, and Purgatory neighborhoods of Algonquin. Trivia *Most streets in Alderney City are named after cult leaders, like Koresh Square (Koresh David Koresh), Hubbard Avenue (Lafayette Ron Hubbard), Mahesh Avenue (Maharishi Mahesh Yogi), Asahara Road (Shoko Asahara), Myung Street (Sun Myung Moon), and Applewhite Street (Marshall Applewhite). *Many of the streets have bus stops on them. *Alderney City has the most Flying Rats out of any GTA IV neighborhood with 12 in Steinway and Acter Industrial Park trail with Alderney City with 9 each. *Alderney City has the most Seagulls along with Boulevard, Acter Industrial Park, and Tudor, all with 3 seagulls. Navigation de:Alderney City pt-br:Alderney City es:Alderney City fi:Alderney City fr:Alderney City pl:Alderney City pt:Alderney City ru:Олдерни-Сити sv:Alderney City Category:Cities Category:Downtown Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods